


Hands

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 6. “You’re my everything.”20. “I was just calling to check on you.”
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Hands

Pete snaps at the person on the phone, not bothering with being nice. “What? What could you possibly fucking want?”  
“I heard what happened.”  
Pete runs a hand over the face, “it already hit the news.”  
“Yeah. I was just calling to check up on you.” Before Pete can say anything, Che continues. “And don’t worry about coming into work. Your off until she’s out of the hospital and better. Officially your on paid leave.”  
Pete nods, tears falling down his face, as everything finally hits him. “Thanks, man.”  
“No problem, man. We’re all sending our love to Y/N. Text me with updates if you can.”

Pete doesn’t bother responding, clicking the red button on his phone, as he stands up seeing Y/Ns doctor, his scrub hat in his hands. The doctor barely opens his mouth, to call for him, before Pete is standing in front of him, eyes red and puffy, face anxious and scared.

The doctor smiles gently, “lets go to a private room.” He gestures towards the hallway he came from. He waits for Pete to stand beside him, before they head back to the first private room on the left.

“How is she?” Pete asks, as soon as the door closes to the room, his arms crossed.  
“Mr. Davidson,” Pete winces, But the doctor continues, “Your wife is expected to make a full recovery. There was some internal bleeding, but we got it under control. She might have some scars on her arms due to the glass, but she’s fine.”  
Pete covers his face with his hands, choking back a sob. Taking a few shaky breaths, he pulls away his hands. “Thank you so much.”  
The doctor smiles at the younger man. “I want you to know that security has been notified and staff will receive punishments if they say anything to anyone about Y/Ns condition.”  
Pete nods, muttering another thank you. “When can I see her?”  
“If you want right now. I can take you to her.”  
“Please.” Pete whispers. The doctor nods, taking Pete up another floor into room 412. Tears fall from Pete’s eyes as he sees his wife, his lips pursed and shoulders shaking as he tries not to sob.  
“A nurse will come in to check on her every hour.” The doctor tells him, before leaving the room.

Pete moves to sit in the chair by Y/Ns bedside. Taking her hand in the both of his, he lays his head on top of the pile. A sob wracks through his body, as he presses a kiss to the small piece of skin that his hands don’t cover of hers.

Lifting his head, he looks at her. Eyes straining through tears, to make sure he can see she’s breathing. “I’m so glad your okay, Y/N.” He whispers to the four walls of the room. The comfort of knowing that she might be able to hear him, makes him continue. “You’re my everything.” He whispers until his voice grows hoarse and eyes are barely able to stay open. He presses another kiss to her hand, before resting his head on the bed, falling asleep minutes later.


End file.
